


Anchored

by thorduna



Series: Prompt fills [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Sailing, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: Chair sex + knowing someone can hear or see</p><p>  <i>“Hm,” Loki shrugged, sliding one palm down the length of his arm. Thor followed the motion with his eyes, seeing the glint of sunscreen and smelling the faint coconut scent of it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchored

**Author's Note:**

> For [sheilatakesabow](http://sheilatakesabow.tumblr.com). Hope you like it dear!
> 
> I employed some vague original characters because I didn't want to treat W3 and Sif this way :)))))

Thor pushed the sunglasses higher on his nose when he saw Loki emerge from the lower deck. Unlike the rest of them, he was maintaining his rather pale complexion, a rather remarkable feat when on a luxury yacht floating somewhere in the Caribbean.

 

He supposed it was his fault. It was meant to be just the two of them originally, but in the end a bunch of their – or Thor's, as Loki was wont to put it – friends eventually joined them. It was one big lazy party on the sun-filled deck of the yacht, but Loki chose to stay inside most of the time. The cabins were amazing, sure, and had all the comfort and entertainment one would need, but they could not possibly measure up to the sight of the azure skies and deep blue water.

 

Or the rum.

 

But now Loki was there, dressed in tight and tiny swimming shorts. Thor watched him make a slight detour to get a drink and then walk straight towards Thor, hips swaying. He had his hair up in a bun and large, very dark sunglasses on, looking like... Thor stopped himself there.

 

“Hi,” Loki greeted him lightly, sitting on the free beach chair next to Thor. That was alarming. Thor knew immediately Loki was up to something. He always was when he was acting this nonchalant.

 

“Hi. Good to see you finally getting some sun.”

 

“Hm,” Loki shrugged, sliding one palm down the length of his arm. Thor followed the motion with his eyes, seeing the glint of sunscreen and smelling the faint coconut scent of it.

 

Only two other people were by the small pool with them and they were both passed out in the shade.

 

“Partying going as predicted, I see,” Loki noted and Thor was almost relieved to hear the familiar disdain in his voice.

 

“You could just party with us,” Thor suggested before he could stop himself.

 

“Oh, could I?” Loki turned to him, sounding well on his way to being outright pissed off. “I was coming to _party_ with you, Thor. I don't see how we could do that now.”

 

Thor didn't reply, clenching his fist tightly around his drink. He shot a look towards the two snoring figures. The rest was still sleeping, he thought. Or something.

 

This was Odin's yacht. The people here with them were Thor's friends, sure, he did enjoy their company, but they weren't his closest. He also had no illusions about how precisely attractive his – or his family's – wealth was to them.

 

All in all, they were not very important. What was important was his brother. Who was currently mad at Thor and Thor learned a long time ago that a good amount of actual hurt was actually underneath that.

 

He made a snap decision.

 

“We could actually. Come here.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said come here,” Thor gestured towards his lap, putting his drink aside.

 

“Don't be a fucking idiot, there are people here.”

 

“Yeah, so? Who are they gonna tell? Who's gonna believe them?”

 

“Wha- I-” Loki spluttered before taking a deep breath. “And if someone believes them? Or if there are rumours?”

 

“We all came here to drink and smoke our brains out. If they don't know that what happens here, stays here, they are gonna have a problem with me,” Thor replied with forced calm, perhaps a bit more confident than he was actually feeling.

 

But he did want Loki. Right there, right then. He'd been doing his best to ignore or forget what was between them while they were on this vacation, but now that it seemed possible he might kiss his brother, touch him... It mattered a lot.

 

“Come,” he prompted for the last time and saw Loki throw a quick look around before setting down his untouched drink, taking off his sunglasses and slipping into Thor's lap, his knees comfortably settled on the wide beach chair. Their hips were pressed together and Thor reached out immediately to grab Loki and pull him even closer to make sure he could feel that Thor was already growing hard.

 

Loki reached out to take off Thor's glasses as well and Thor had to squint against the sunlight up to him. Loki was a little wide eyed, still caught off guard by the weight of Thor's decision and he touched Thor's face gently, dragging his fingers along his hairline and through the beads of fresh sweat that gathered there from the heat and sun.

 

And then he smiled, an honest, clear smile before leaning in to press his mouth against Thor's, and Thor knew he made the best decision, consequences be damned.

 

Loki's taste was hot and undiluted, free from any drink or food and Thor was sort of regretting the two Cuba Libres he's already drunk since morning. He parted his lips to let Loki in, wanting to wash it away. His hands were meanwhile busy sliding all over Loki's sunscreen-slick skin.

 

With his eyes closed, Thor could feel the subtle rocking of the boat and it seemed to go straight to his head, making him dizzy with something like happiness. Loki was warm underneath his touch and he was right _there._ He slid one hand up to Loki's hair, cupping the back of his neck and messing up his bun, while with the other he caught him firmly by the hip and thrust up against him, grinning into the smile when Loki gasped into his mouth.

 

“Thor,” Loki breathed against Thor's cheek when Thor let him pull away from the kiss a little. “You fucking-”

 

He didn't finish that sentence and instead bit Thor's earlobe, his breath hot and delicious on Thor's neck, and let his palms rest on Thor's chest to hold himself up, thumbing at Thor's nipples a bit.

 

“Oh yeah, do that,” Thor asked, voice strained. He was really getting into this and there was no going back now. He was so hard in his shorts.

 

“This?” Loki flicked both Thor's nipples at the same time, treating them rather roughly until Thor was arching into it. “Like that?”

 

“Fuck.”

 

He tugged at Loki's hair in retaliation and kissed him again, demanding, nipping at his bottom lip, just like he knew Loki liked it. The way he ground his hips down to rub himself on Thor's chest told him that he remembered well.

 

With an apologetic hum, he pushed Loki away just long enough to tug his own shorts down a little bit and get his cock out, grabbing at Loki to get him to do the same. It was a bit messy and uncoordinated, but soon Loki was back in his lap and they were rubbing against each other. Thor wrapped a hand around the both of them, slightly slick from all that sunscreen Loki was wearing.

 

“Guess there are advantages to your attempts to become a vampire,” he grunted, spreading the coconut smelling oil over the head of Loki's cock.

 

“Shut up and touch me, you asshole,” Loki hissed and then gasped when Thor rubbed his slit with the pad of his thumb.

 

“Whatever you need, baby,” Thor retaliated, but he was only half joking. He fisted Loki's cock properly and jerked his thighs upwards to make Loki fall forward. He did, sprawling over Thor's chest and immediately kissing and sucking on his neck. It was a tight fit between them and Thor tried to jerk Loki off despite his hand being pressed between their bellies. His own cock was getting enough friction in that oily, heated mess and he hummed as Loki scraped his teeth lightly over his pulse.

 

It felt so good to have Loki in hand and listen and watch carefully just how much he loved it and how close he was getting. Sweat rolled off Thor and he paid no mind to it, not to the burning sun, but the gentle hitting of the waves still filled his ears despite how focused he was on getting Loki off and he saw once again what a shame it was they were not alone.

 

Next time.

 

For now he tightened his grip, twisting his wrist just _so_ to make Loki groan into his skin until he thrust up erratically several times against Thor's hand and then stilled, coming all over Thor's hand and his stomach. Thor spared exactly enough time to work Loki through the after-shocks and then brought the messy hand to his own cock, holding Loki close with the other to make sure he would stay.

 

Not that he needed to worry. Loki was breathing heavily into Thor's ear and when he recovered enough, he sneaked his hand between them too, skimming over Thor's balls and then petting them gently.

 

“That's it,” he prompted Thor. “Come on.”

 

Thor held his breath and stiffened, his orgasm rushed by Loki's soft touches and his breathy words. He shot up cum into his hand, getting some on Loki's stomach too. They were both a mess.

 

Thor dropped his head back against the headrest and breathed out through his mouth. “Wow. Fuck.”

 

Loki pecked him on the lips quickly before withdrawing to complain about all the cum and Thor had to press his lips together to stop himself from spilling some truly sugary reactions to that brief, affectionate kiss. Loki would not appreciate it. This was not the time or the place.

 

Speaking of place... Thor looked over.

 

“I don't think they even noticed.”

 

“Them?” Loki nodded to the sleeping pair. “No, they slept through it, however Jack came here halfway through and then backed out.”

 

“Are you serious?” Thor startled, his pulse jumping in shock. Oh shit... for all his talk, he knew this was not good.

 

Loki smirked.

 

“I don't know. Am I?”


End file.
